a traveler's journey japanese
by shegrathefluffycommander
Summary: 彼女は伝説のポケモンホワイトスピリットレシラム約子供として彼女に言われた話を聞いたときに15歳のsakraはちょうどunova領域を通って彼女の旅がはじまるさ。彼女は現在、地域を設定し、保護しなければなりません
1. Chapter 1

第一章

それはちょうどsakraの天候を知事aspertia市内の別の美しい日だったさんfiveteenth誕生日。彼女がポケモントレーナーとして彼女の旅を開始しよう。彼女は帽子をかぶると、彼女がダウンして途中でcherenにぶつかったところに階段を降りて離陸した。彼はその上に緑のリボンで小さな青いボックスを持っていた。

"ねえのは、あなたの部屋に上がると、これを開いてみましょう。"と彼は言った

。sakraはうなずき、彼女の部屋に彼を導く。彼は彼女のテーブルに箱を置いた。 "今、私たちはちょうどビアンカを待つ必要がある。"彼はイライラして彼の足を下に踏みつけ。 "と少年は彼女が遅れている。"

ビアンカは階段を上って駆けつけた。 "申し訳ありません私は遅れますが、私はsakraの誕生日のために何かを取得しなければならなかった。"と彼女は喘いだ

。cherenは怒る。 "フン、それがここに得るために十分な長さを取った。"

sakraは笑って、彼を背負った。 sakra箱を開け、その中にあったが、3 pokeballsと読み小さなノート"の教授にビャクシンが私たちを残していることがポケモンを見てみましょうカモン"：

あなたのそれぞれは、あなたの中にあなたのパートナーとなるポケモンを受け取るでしょう旅

-ジュニパーネットワークスは、"

それはsakraの誕生日以来、私たちは彼女がポケモンを選ぶことができなければならない" cherenを示唆した。 sakra箱からポケモンのすべての3つのパワーを解き放つ。 tepig、snivy、そしてoshawottは彼女の前に現れた。彼女はsnivyの前にひざまずき

"ねえ、私のパートナーになりたい？"と彼女は尋ねた

。snivyうなずき、それpokeball内側に飛び乗った。 "大丈夫、私はあなたがtepigテイクoshawottとcherenを取るよ。"ビアンカ。いると述べ

ビアンカは彼女を襲ったアイデアを持ってた。 "ねえ、なぜ我々はポケモンバトルを持っていけない？"と彼女は疑問を呈した

。cherenは首を横に振った。 "本当にビアンカに来て！彼らのまだかなり弱い

""私は知っているし、それは彼らが強くなるには良い方法だ。 "ビアンカは答えた

。sakraはビアンカと向かい合って立っていた。 "大丈夫使用タックルをoshawott！"ビアンカと呼ばれる。

"snivyもタックルで、カウンタかわす！" sakra呼ばれる。 snivyはoshawottの攻撃をかわしたとタックルで後ろからoshawottを打った。 oshawottは彼の顔の上に落ちた。 "oshawottが再度試してみてください！" oshawottはそれが立ち上がったが、すぐにsakraのカーペットの上で右に気絶してしまった。

"私はあなたのポケモンを癒すことができるので大丈夫ビアンカとsakraがここに来る。" cherenは彼が彼のポケットから薬を取り出して、それを持つポケモンをスプレーのように述べ。 oshawottは別が回るためにウズウズしますがcouldntのでした。

"大丈夫sakraそれが今、私の番です！" cherenは彼pokeball召喚tepigを投げた。" tepigタックルが！行きましょう"

"snivyカウンタと流し目を使ってください！"GLEW。sakra呼ばれ、

snivyの目はと彼はそれの防御力を下げるtepigヒット。 tepigは彼のトラックで風邪を停止しました。

ダウンsakraのお母さんの下に2階からポケモンの鳴き声を聞いた。彼女は彼女の旅を思い出して笑った。 _彼女のお父さんがここにいたならば、彼は誇りに思うだろう。 _彼女は思った。

両方のポケモンが厳しく喘いだ。 "もう一回取り組む使用snivy行く。" snivyはそれが足に取得しようとしていた人tepigで駆けつけたが、それがヒットしました

。cherenは部屋を見回した。 "あなたが何をしたかで素敵な外観は、"彼は叫んだ。

ビアンカは彼女の足を見下ろした。 "sakraごめんおっと、私は私がより良いあなたのお母さんを言うだろうと思います"と、彼女は階段を降りてclompingため息をついた。

茂みから関心を持って見守っ緑の髪の少年の外。彼は聞いていた活動に微笑んだ。

リサはビアンカが階段を降りて来ていただけのようにソファから立ち上がった。 "ええと、私たちはちょっとあなたの娘の部屋に混乱を作成しました"彼女は頭を下げた。 "我々は申し訳ありません。"

リサは笑って、彼女を抱きしめた。 "それは私があなたとあなたのポケモンは楽しい二階に持っていた伝えることができます大丈夫です。"と彼女は笑った。 "それは、私は混乱の上の階の世話をします大丈夫です。"

sakraはビアンカの背後に現れた。 "ああ君たち教授は彼女の研究室でお会いしたいと考えています"と、彼女はちょうど今のメッセージを思い出して言った。

"大丈夫ママが"彼女の友人が出てsakraをつぶやいた。 "今sakra私はあなたがそんなに育ってきたことを非常に誇りに思っています。私はあなたのお父さんがあなたを見るためにここにいたことを望む。 "彼女は笑った。 "今私はあなたの友人があなたを待っていると確信しています。"

sakraは彼女のお母さんを抱きしめた。 "私が去る前に、私は戻ってくる心配しないで。"と彼女は約束した。彼女は秋の空気中に出てきた。彼女が誰かが彼女を見ていた感じでしたが、彼 女はそれを振り払い、ラボへの道を走って横切った。

"あなたがここに着いた時の試合！" cherenと呼ばれる。 sakraは喜んでにっこり笑った。 "申し訳ありません私の母は私と話したかった。"

cherenは、心配の表情を持っていた。 "UM sakraはあなたが私は彼女が去る前に彼女のお母さんを見に行くべきだと言っていました信じビアンカズ大丈夫かどうかを確認に行くことができます。"

sakraはうなずいて、彼女は叫び、叫んで聞いたところに、彼女の友人の家に歩いて行った。 "NOはABSOULUTELY私はあなたが行くことを許可しませんされていません！"ビアンカの父ジェリーは叫びません

"が、お父さん、私は大丈夫だろうポケモンを持っています"彼女はそこに立って、彼女の友人を見てドアを開けた。

"ああごめんiをsakraよあなたにそこを見ていない。 "と彼女はyelpedません

。"いいえ、それは私がすべてのものを聞いたが、ちょっとはあなたがoshawottを持っていますが、あなたにもお友達を持っているのみならず、大丈夫だよ心配しないで大丈夫です。 "彼女は慰めた。

ビアンカはうなずいた。 "あなたの右！"彼女は時計をちらっと見た。 "ああそうだねcherenは私たちを待っています！"彼女が実行して離陸した。 "行きましょうのためによく、何を待っている！"

sakraは笑って、彼女の友人の後に離陸する前に、首を横に振った。 cherenはうなずいて、それらの両方のためにドアを開けた

。2章においても引き続き検討。


	2. Chapter 2

第2章：旅が始まる

教授ジュニパーは"私はあなたたちが私はあなたを与えたポケモンを受け取っていることがわかります。"彼女はつぶやいインチ若手トリオに微笑んだ。

Cherenはうなずいた。 "はい、でも、なぜあなたはここで私たちを呼び出したの？"

"よくあなたが速いしないでキャッチ？さて、私はとても特別なプロジェクトといくつかの助けが必要です。私はUnova領域でここに住むポケモンに関するいくつかの研究に取り組んでいます。だから私は、あなたたちは私がポケモンずかんの完成を支援する必要があります。 "彼女は3つの小さなデバイスを取り出し、彼らにそれを手渡した。 Sakraは彼女を開けるとそれはsnivyのポケモンエントリにクリックしました。

"snivy草蛇ポケモン。それの動きが非常に迅速確実になって日光にさらされている。それはブドウの木がはるかabetlyそれの手です。 "それはbeeped。

Snivyは、鋼のような目で彼女を見ていた。 "私はあなたドラゴ命名するつもりだと思う。"彼女はつぶやいた。 snivyは名前で笑った。

"あなたは誰かを幸せにしたように思える。"ビアンカは事も無げ。

教授ジュニパーはすぐにルート1に沿って草で覆われた領域にそれらを導く。彼女は空気中にpokeballを投げ、グレーマウスをポップ。 Sakraのポケモンは彼女のポケットに再び行ったり来たりして。 "mincinoチンチラポケモン。 Minccinoは互いのしっぽを毛づくろいを介して互いに挨拶する。 "じゃあそれがオフにクリックしました。

rustled草や野生patratが登場。 "minccino利用ポンドを行く！" minccinoは破線とその背後にある草にそれは螺旋状の送付野生patratを打った。ジュニパーネットワークスは、それをキャッチし、それにpokeballを投げた。彼女は腰をかがめて、それを拾った。 "何か質問は？"と彼女は尋ねた。

トリオはお互いを見て、頭を横に振った。 "良い今、あなたは、それぞれあなたがあなたの上に運ぶことを許可されているものだ6 pokeballs原因が必要になります。" Sakraは彼女のベルトに取り付けられており、彼女の注意を払いに戻った。

"今すぐ出て行って、私たちの研究のために多くのポケモンをキャプチャし、またすべての都市でジムリーダーに挑戦するようにしてください。"彼女はsakraに彼女の目を休めて前トレーナーの各々をちらっと見た。 "と若い女性私はあなたから偉大なことを期待しています。"

Sakraはうなずいた。 "私は全力を尽くす。"彼女は約束した。

彼女が去った前教授ジュニパーネットワークスは、彼らに手を振った。 "やあああsakraはあなたがどこでも行く前にあなたはあなたのお母さんを参照してくださいと言わなかった？" Cherenは疑問を呈した。

Sakraは息を呑んだ。 "そうそう、その通り！ cherenありがとう"彼女が戻って彼女の家までずっと走った。彼女は彼女の母はソファの読書に敷設見てドアを開けた。リサは彼女の娘を見上げた。 "やあママは私はちょうどさよならを言いたかったし、私はここを去る前に、私はあなたを愛しています"彼女はつぶやいた。

リサは笑って彼女の手首に何かを包んだ。 "ここにあなたのxtranscieverです。そして、私もあなたも、これを実行する必要があります。 "彼女は彼女に電子地図を手渡した。 "今、楽しい時間を過ごすあなたの旅に安全であること、そしてあなたが私を必要とするたびに私は右ここにいるよ。"彼女が去った最後の一時間前にSakraは彼女のお母さんを抱きしめた。

彼女は茂みの中の緑のフラッシュを見つけた外。 _奇数だね、ドラゴ彼__pokeball__になっています。 _ 彼女は頭を振った。 "私は物事を想像しています"彼女はルート1で彼女の友人に会うために町全体で急いだ。 "ねえ、私たちは私たちのと表示されていないアイデアを持っている理由は、ほとんどのポケモンを捕まえることができますか？"ビアンカが示唆された。

Cherenは彼の目をロールバックされます。 "ああそれは楽しいだろうcherenに来る。"トリオが先に破線が、sakraは彼らにいくつかのスペースを与えるために戻って落とした。彼女の右にrustled草。彼女は小さな犬を発見しました。彼女がポケモンを抜くと"なにそれちょっと？"と彼女は思った。 "小さな子犬のポケモンをLillipup。それは非常に勇敢であっても、それはそれは相手の力を確認し、戦闘を回避するためにスマートです。 "ポケモンずかんを相づちを打った。

Lillipupは立ち止まって彼女を見た。それはchallenginglyうなる前に彼女にyipped。彼女は小さなポケモンの挑戦を好きに微笑んだ。 "ドラゴに行く！"と彼女は空気中に彼女のpokeballを投げると呼ばれる。ドラゴは彼女の側に現れた。 "タックルは行こう！"ドラゴはそれを打つlillipupで充電。吠えLillipupとドラゴに対して同じ動きを使用していました。彼女はそれをキャプチャするのにpokeballを投げた前に二人はそれを持っていた。

"ガッチャ！" sakraは喘いだ。彼女はsnivyに転じた。それが再び失踪前に"良い仕事ドラゴ休憩を取る。"赤い光が周囲に形成された。彼女は地面のpokeballを拾いました。 "私はちょうどので、そこにジャッキー、混乱をあなたに名前を付けないつもりです。"彼女は彼女のベルトにlillipupを置いた。

再び彼女の先に草がrustled。小さ なpidoveは離れて彼女から空気中に飛んだ。彼女はそれでpokeballを投げたが、それを偏向。 pidoveは彼女に向かってうなって、彼女を攻撃するために舞い降りた。ジャッキーが登場し、それに対してタックルを使用していました。 pidoveは横ウォブリング。彼女はそれを試してみましたが、彼 女はそれをキャプチャしましたこの時間。彼女は地平線を見た。

"よく、私はより良い隣町、彼らは私のために待っているだろうことは間違いないに軌道に乗ると思います"彼女はつぶやいた。ようこそAccumlaタウンへ：彼女が読んでバナーを進め、町の明かりを見たまで彼女がパスに沿って静かに歩いた。彼女は、通りがあり、伝統的な騎士の制服を着て立っている誰かのように人を詰めていたことを見た。 "国王陛下Ghetsisはあなたと話すことを望むこの街の注目の人！"彼は命じた。

奇妙な衣装を着た男が立って手を振ったように群衆は静まり返った。 "公正な人々 、それは私達が私達のポケモンが自由に設定しなければならないその時です！我々がやっていることは間違っている！私たちはツールとしてそれらを使用することは公平ではない！ "群衆は再びチャタリング始まった。男は再び沈黙のために振った。 "私はあなたたちに決めてもらおう"そして、彼がオフであったこと。緑色の髪の少年が公園のベンチに立ち向かった。 "それで、あなたは私たちの論理を共有しませんか"と彼は尋ねた。

Sakraは混乱して、彼をにらみつけた。 "私は、あなたが再びあった人ごめんね？"と彼女は尋ねた。

少年はため息をついて、彼女に歩み寄った。 "私の名前はNです"と、彼は彼女の手を差し伸べた。 "だからあなたは誰になるのでしょうか？"

Aspertia都市の"私の名前はsakra。彼について何を話していた？私はポケモンが今まで私は、ツールとしてそれらを使用するのではと思うだろうとは思いません。 "彼女は尋ねた。

"彼ああ...彼は私達がポケモンを解放するべきだと考えています。"彼はため息をついた。 "しかし、私は本当にもうとにかく考える何をすべきかわからない。"

彼はsakraの名前を呼ぶ声を聞いたとき、彼は顔を上げた。 "やあ！" sakraが彼のために周りを見回していると呼ばれる。

"UM sakraはあなたが誰かを失ったのですか？"ビアンカは尋ねた。

"いやいや私はちょうどでしたいませんでした。"彼女はため息をついた...

TBC


End file.
